


Secrets Come Out

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan confronts Miriam. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Come Out

“Mam… why do people keep calling me ‘not yours’?”

“Don’t listen to them Megan…”

Megan’s eyes instantly glistened. 

“It’s true, isn’t it? You adopted me…”

“Yes…”

Miriam sighed, then spoke softly. 

“After your father… I mean… after Bryn….”

“What about Lily?”

“She is mine… you all are.”

“I’m not… not really…”

“I raised you Megan, you are mine, no matter what…”

“Who… who was she? My… birth mother?”

“My cousin… Bryn insisted we take you in and… I love you as my own, I always did…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“After everything, with Bryn, with David… I didn’t want to upset you…”

“So… why were you in the path of that plane Mam?”

“I didn’t… I needed a reason to… Does it matter, I lost your father, I lost my husband…”

“But you said I was… that child.”

“I know. I… I’m sorry love. David is barely twenty, I couldn’t stand the thought of you knowing…”

“I’m not stupid Mam, I’d have been five…”

“I did have… a Megan…”

“What happened?”

“She… after the crash none of us knew if we’d survive…”

“She died?”

“Yes.”

“Oh Mam.”

Megan’s voice cracked and she moved to pull her closer. 

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
